Of Kings and Thieves
by Vicki Crawford
Summary: When a Miscalculated Swing becomes a Kiss, can Two Mortal Enemies Realize how they feel? Or will stubborn pride get in the way? YYxYB Rated for Later Chapters.
1. It started with a Swing

'Allo! Welcome to my Fanfic. n-n Well, it's been awhile since I've posted here, so I tried to make this one worth it.

Leyla: Why are you working on a new Story, when you should be finishing Shadows of Childhood?

Erm, because I'm still thinking about SoC. Besides, you get to see Baku-Chan and Atem in this Story.

Bakura: Why wasn't I informed that you were pairing me up with the Pharaoh again?

Shut up and do my Disclaimer.

Bakura: -grumblemuttercurse- Vicki does not own Yuugiou. If she did, I would run around with no shirt on and Seto and Jou would be fucking each other senseless. n-n

Damn straight. x3

* * *

"Give me back my Ring!"

The Girl's voice cut through the Chilled Morning Air like a Dagger. Wait, not a Girl, just a high-pitched Male. He finally had to stop and catch his Breath, the running and cold getting to him. His prey stopped a few feet ahead, Golden bangs falling across curious eyes. Ryo was exhausted from chasing Atem around the Park in pursuit of his Ring. He knew that Atem was picking on him to get Bakura's attention, but he fell for the bait anyway. He always did.

"Is Ryo getting tired?" He purred, walking closer with the Ring twirling around his finger. His Crimson eyes were the true beings of mischief as he regarded Ryo with a grin. "Would Ryo like to sleep?" He sighed. Yes, Ryo would like to sleep. He had known that the Two would be meeting today. Bakura had kept him up all night by beating him on the Head with a Phonebook whenever he drifted off. That way, he would surrender easily the next day.

"Yes, I'd like to sleep." With that, he let his Mind relax, feeling Bakura take his Body, and drifted off to a dream full of the sweet, and somewhat sleazy, Malik.

Bakura smiled, looking down at his hands. The Phonebook had worked better than expected. Now he stared across the Small Parkway at his Rival. His enemy. With a sadistic grin, he charged Atem for all he was worth. Because of the distance, Atem moved out of his range and swung at Bakura's head with the Ring. He missed, but Bakura grabbed the Ring and pulled Atem closer, just so that he could kick him backwards. Unfortunately, this maneuver lost him his grip on the Ring.

The fight continued for a while, neither Egyptian backing down. At one point, Bakura made another wild grab at the Ring, and when Atem dodged his back hit the Old Oak in the Park, and he was slammed against it. Unable to control his momentum, Bakura followed, hands on Atem's arms to stop himself as the two Boys' lips met. It was hard to tell who was more surprised, Bakura and Atem or Yuugi, Joey, and Malik who had just ventured into the Park. They hadn't seen Atem and Bakura fighting, or the Swing that had caused them to end up like this. All they saw was Bakura pinning Atem by the arms to a tree and kissing him. Coming to his senses, Bakura pulled back, both of them spluttering.

"What in the name of the Underworld did you do _that _for!" Atem's voice came between splutters to rid himself of the Tomb Robber's taste on his lips. Bakura was dramatically faking the act of choking and viciously wiping his mouth. Looking to each other, Yuugi and Malik coughed, getting the others' attention. Atem looked, his face falling at the suspicious looks on their faces. "Hello, Yuugi, Jou, Malik." He said, feigning innocence.

"Since when have you two been an item?" Malik questioned, receiving glares from both parts of the 'item'. Bakura stopped choking, rising up to snarl.

"Item? Item! All that was a miscalculated swing and the most horrid experience of my Life!" He shouted, spitting on the ground at Atem's feet. Malik simply grinned, and snickered.

"Whatever you say, Bakura."

* * *

Aha! Chapter One is UP! –dances- Yeah, it's short, but it's really just the Prologue-thing for the **real **story. n-n

Bakura: GAH! You made me kiss HIM!

Yes. I like writing you two together. It's fun.

Atem: At least it was on accident this time.

But it won't be next time. D Read and Review my Devilish Fiends! Constructive Criticism will be worshipped while flames will be used to Roast Rattlesnake for the Hungry Tomb Robbers at The Gallows.


	2. Prove It

Well, here's chapter two. I meant to finish it earlier, but I was on vacation. D Disney World rocks!

Leyla: What's a Disney?

Erm, he was a guy. And he made Theme Parks.

Leyla: Did he really have nothing better to do?

I'm sure he did, but we're veering from the course.

Bakura: We ever had a course?

Both of you hush! Atem! Do the Disclaimer.

Atem: I'm on Vacation.

O-O Lazy ass Pharaoh. Who'll do my Disclaimer now? ;o;

Funny Bunny: Yuugiou is NOT owned by Vicki. Nope. It suuure isn't. Otherwise, I'd be making an appearence in EEEEV'RY episode!

OMFG! IT'S FUNNY BUNNY! -squeezes-

---------------------------------

It was a mere few days after the 'Swing' Incident that Yuugi and the others were back at the Park. Atem and Bakura were at each other's throats, which was nothing new for them. But a couple among the group was.

"I can't believe you two are together." Jou said for what must have been the tenth time that day. His eyes were on Malik, who was curled up like a Kitten in his Dark's arms. The two had announced earlier that they were officially together, and it was making the Park Trip a bit awkward.

"Well, you'll have to get used to it." Mariku answered, running his fingers through his light's Sun-bleached hair, eliciting a purr from said light. Jou grimaced, but left the two alone, turning instead to rid Honda of his Sandwich. With this attempt at his food, Honda attacked Jou, starting a wrestling match. Everyone's eyes on the blonde and brunette fighting on top of the Blanket they were trying to eat on, no one really noticed Bakura and Atem move away from the rest, cursing the whole time.

Atem was still 'attacking' Bakura for what had happened that day at the Park.

"For the last time, I didn't purposely kiss you! Why would I poison myself like that?" Bakura snapped, wagging a menacing finger at the Pharaoh. Atem frowned, putting his hands on his hips and shifting his weight.

"How should I know the way your foul little mind works?" He growled back, his eyes narrowing. "For all I know, you could just be a bastard who goes around kissing guys because he's too damn ugly to get a girlfriend!" It was Bakura's turn to narrow his eyes. He had to think for a moment, his brain fresh out of insults. Atem, on the other hand, was still chewing Bakura out. He listened for a bit, his eyes getting more and more narrow.

"You're a bad kisser anyway. D'your Father teach you?" Atem teased with an annoyed frown. Finally annoyed to all hell with Atem, Bakura grabbed him by the Shoulder and pinned him to the ground.

"You've never had the pleasure of getting kissed by me, Pharaoh. You just got an accidental taste." He said, his face inches from said Pharaoh's. Atem just grinned, though Bakura could see the nervousness behind it.

"I'm sure that was the best a lowly Tomb Robber would ever have to offer." Pride damaged with this statement, all rational thought left Bakura.

"Watch me." He said, before crushing their lips together. The sensitive ears of Marik, slightly distracted by his Light's purring, caught Atem's muffled yelp. He alerted the others, who took to looking for Atem. Yuugi was the one to note that not only was Atem missing, but Bakura was as well. Malik began to snicker; pointing in the direction he had last seen the Two heading.

"Wonder what they're up to." He questioned, leading the others towards where the Pair most likely was.

Bakura pushed into the kiss deeper, his hands pinning Atem harder against the Ground, nails digging into Atem's Shoulder. A sudden gasp from Atem as Bakura's nail scratched down his arm gave the Tombrobber the chance to push his tongue past his now open lips. Having surprised him, Bakura had no trouble taking complete dominance in their tongues' battle. He growled as Atem's knee met his chest, pushing him back.

"Get the Hell off of me, Theif." Atem said, attempting to push Bakura off. But the King of Thieves was never detered from his Pride that easily. He simply smirked at Atem, teasingly running a Nail down the side of Atem's cheek.

"Guess I'm too much for you to handle." He said,sitting back so that he was straddling Atem's waist. Luckily for them, the Part of the Park they had retreated to was secret for the Group, so they didn't have to worry about being caught. Except by the Group, that is.

"No. You're just not good enough for me." Atem said, attempting to push Bakura back. "Besides, you probably d-" Atem didn't get to finish his insult, because Bakura, annoyed by Atem's talking, had sealed thier lips together again, and bit down hard on Atem's tongue, causing the Pharaoh to yelp and pull back. "What the Hell'd you do that for?" He demanded, sucking on his bleeding tongue.

"You talk too much. I was shutting you up." Bakura stated plainly. At this, Atem began another rant of insults towards Bakura, focusing on them instead of the Knee that kept Bakura away from him. He just took Atem's Words until the Knee slipped from his chest and he could bite down at Atem's neck with ease. It was hard to resist the urge to snap a vital vein while he was there, but he could see a better way to torture his Prey as he felt Atem's Hand on the Back of his neck half trying to pull him away, and half trying to push him closer. He took his fangs fron Atem's neck, and ran his tongue along the marks. He was rewarded by a shudder quaking through the Pharaoh's body. While his Mouth was distracting him, Bakura let his hands slide up Atem's shirt, his fingers tracing small patterns across his chest.

"Nng, stop it." Atem practically begged, his hands sliding from the back of Bakura's neck to fist in his shirt.

"Stop, what Pharaoh? You'll have to be clearer than that." He whispered in Atem's ear, now shifting so that his chest laid across the Smaller one beneath him, still straddling his waist. Some kind of sound escaped the Pharaoh's lips, but it wasn't a plea. It was more of a growl as he viciously took Bakura's Lips with his own, the former's teasing having done its job quite well. His tongue pressed into his prey's surprised mouth, just as easily as Bakura had done the same to him. The Battle for dominance raged between their tongues, and Atem would've won, had Bakura not run his hand over the hem of Atem's Leather pants, threatening with his fingers. Atem moaned, allowing Bakura to take control again.

As Bakura pushed the kiss, and his hand, farther, both he and his 'prey' became oblivious to the World. Oblivious, even, to the sudden rustle of Bushes and exclamation of:

"The Hell?"

--------------------------------------------------

"We're not a fucking item, Malik. Get that through your Blonde skull." Bakura snapped, crossing his arms across his chest. Malik just laughed, something he had been doing since Joey had found them. The Look across both faces had been that of Deer caught in the Headlights. They hadn't heard Joey making his way through the bushes and trees, trying to help find them. But, they did hear Malik's Laughter as Joey's call alerted the rest as to where Bakura and Atem had wandered off to. And now, they were both sitting in the Game Shop, denying any remarks made towards them.

"Not an item? So, you if you're not an item, would you mind explaining why we found you with your Hand Half-way down the Pharaoh's pants and your tongue down his throat?" Marik asked, mock innocence lacing his words. Bakura growled, and turned away, facing his back to the Dark Tomb Keeper and Atem.

"Yami, what _did_ happen?" Yuugi asked, frowning. Atem growled, copying Bakura.

"It would seem that the Tomb Robber is too easily insulted, and felt the need to pin me to the ground for no good reason."

"NO GOOD REASON?" Bakura turned around, practically shouting. "If you could learn to keep your mouth shut long enough, may-"

"If you hadn't kissed me yesterday, I would've had nothing to be talking about." Atem snapped back, not giving Bakura the chance to finish his statement. Bakura was about to snap something back, when Yuugi grabbed Atem's Shoulder and pulled him back and away from Bakura. Neither had realized that he had gotten up and headed across the room.

"Alright, just calm down you two." Yuugi rubbed his head, sighing. Seeing his Aibou distressed, Atem pulled Yuugi into a hug, asking if he was alright. Yuugi nodded, cuddling into the hug. Again, Bakura snorted and got up, heading out of the Shop. Just as he went through the door, he heard a very familiar voice in the back of his mind.

_'I was wrong about you not being a good Kisser.'_

* * *

Well, there's the second Chapter for you people. This could be the end, or I have another chapter, which feautures a nice, explicit Lemon Scene. xD Let me know when you review, if you want it posted. Ciao! 


End file.
